softhousecharafandomcom-20200215-history
Out Vegetables/System
center|thumb|250px|Main Menu Out Vegetables is a thievery simulation game that combines a dungeon crawler-esque system and strategy. In order to get the non-default endings, you need to have access to the 6th season by amassing thief points enough to secure the 1st spot of thief ranking in the end of 5th season. With the final season unlocked, you will be granted the chance to infiltrate the premier target, sought by all reputable thieves in the world, the King's Castle Yacht (キングキャッスル). Basic Gameplay There are basically 2 phases in the game, with events come in-between. Action Phase :Main article: Preparations center|thumb|250px|Action Interface Please navigate to the picture on the right for easier understanding of further explanations. The interface of Action Phase will be displayed to you in every new turn. If you want to check up your treasures, see how you fare against your peers, or customize your decks, this is just the place for you. There are 3 actions you can do to spend your turn: Do nothing/rest, investigate target buildings, and commence infiltration. Choosing to do nothing will give you options to commence helpful advance preparations for your future infiltration attempts. As turns are too important to be wasted, it is encouraged to only choose this option if you have turns to spare or are in quite a pinch. Infiltration Phase center|thumb|250px|Action Interface Infiltration will only occur if you wish to do so. As said above, thief points can only be earned through infiltration attempts. Turns are limited, and buildings you can target might change in every passing season, therefore, planning and efficient investigate-to-infiltration are needed. In most cases, you are encouraged to steal all the loots of your target in a single turn. With that being said, as long as you are sure that you have found all of the treasures' locations, you don't need to investigate further. However, if you wish to improve your chance against high-ranked buildings, which most likely has secret and easier shortcuts to the treasures, you might investigate until you have unlocked all of the paths. General Tips * As is the case for most, if not all of Softhouse Chara games, save in every turn. If you are lucky, you can get a chance where your rivals fail to secure any loots from their target buildings. * Examining your target buildings is essential not only to maximize the efficiency of infiltration attempts, but also for 100% CG completion. * Don't be reckless. As a thief, playing it safe is often the best choice. Calculate your moves properly. * With the only exception being the first turn in the first season, as you are guaranteed to always have lowest-tier cards to begin the game; if you consider yourself adequate, you should always aim for the toughest/highest-ranked building first. ** Engaging rivals in high-rank buildings with aim to secure all of the loots in one try could prove to be quite a daunting task. ** Finishing the yacht in the final season would end the game instantly, so you are free to take your time, as long as you finish it before the time expires, for only this one target. * Some rival battles are required to finish the game. However, if it is not mandatory and you are not in severe need to secure more points, you are encouraged to stay away from buildings that are being targeted by your rivals. ** Also avoid buildings that just recently got visited by rivals as the security would get tighter than usual and often not worth the risk. * Never sleep on special cards as they prove to be highly useful when you are up against a rival during infiltration. Skill Card Translation Color, Value and Description of Skill Cards. *'GREEN 0 ' When Play, All card you use becomes +3. *'TEAL 4 ' Add number of appraisal card used. Reset in escape. *'BLUE 1 ' Hold 1 more Card, When Used (Disable Alarms, etc.) *'PURPLE 2 ' When used in "TRAP" room +8, otherwise +2 damage *'PINK 1 ' If used in "KEY" room, value of obstacle reduce to 0. *'RED 3 ' When two or more card to play, become +7. *'YELLOW 0 ' Become twice the number of card you put out. *'YELLOWGREEN 0 ' 1/3 of discarded card. If two or less card is discarded it remains +0 Category:Out Vegetables